


All We Have Left To Give

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Coping, F/M, Masturbation Help, Season/Series 05, Vaginal Fingering, mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: based on a prompt from heeeymackelena on tumblr where YoYo is having a hard time adjusting to her new robotic arms and her lovely boyfriend Mack is only too eager to give his girl a *hand* (wink). Set between AOS eps 5.13 and 5.14.





	All We Have Left To Give

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3 and like my second time writing smut lol. The world needs more Mack/Elena and I am more than happy to give it. Thank you so much heeeymackelena for this prompt. You don't know me and this three months late but I hope you and other mackelena fans enjoy it anyway <3.
> 
> also I apologize if my Spanish bits are corny, please correct me if I ever mess up.

Mack was heartbroken seeing her like this. 

It was almost too much, but she, as always, put her life on the line to save him and she was the love of his life. He would never abandon her. 

Simmons had just given Elena the all-clear to be released from medical. After congratulating her and Fitz on their wedding (Mack had made sure to record the whole thing just for her, that sweet man), she allowed Mack to guide them back to their quarters. 

Elena was still unable to go on missions, though, and it was starting to affect her mood. The humor she used to cope with her new disability was beginning to slide to frustration, and as quick-tempered as Elena was she was bound to get angry soon.

“Mack?”, she asked as soon he’d shut the door to their room. “Would you...could you help me with something?” 

“Of course, sweetheart,” he answered without hesitation. “Anything you need.” 

“It’s-it’s kind of embarrassing”. 

Elena looked at the floor. A wave of self-loathing came over her slowly and she had to will herself not to let her partner see the tears. 

“Elena”, Mack reached out for her shoulders gently. “I’m here for you. Come on, Yo-Yo. Let me take care of you just once. Please.” 

“Just once?” 

He nodded.

“Okay”. 

Elena had never been shy in the bedroom, Mack knew from experience. She was hardly shy anywhere else either, but today uncertainty laced her features as she took her lover’s left hand in her mechanical one and guided him to her crotch. 

Realization dawned on Mack’s features and Elena looked overcome with embarrassment and ready to drop her arm when he held her steady. 

His eyes were calm and stubborn and flushed with desire and hers were vulnerable. This was never how it went before. But he still loved her, still wanted her. And his gaze told her that that would never change.

He guided them gently towards the bed and began to unzip her pants.

“Dejame cuidarte esta vez por favor nena.”

“Mack”, she moaned. He knew she grew moist every time he spoke to her in Spanish, even during missions. It drove her absolutely crazy in the bedroom.

Mack was determined to show his girlfriend that he still found her as enchanting and beautiful as the day they met, even if she could no longer see it.

“Me cuidas todos los días, cariño. It’s my turn to do the same for you, YoYo.”

He clasped her hand in his, running his thumb over the shimmery metal. He would have to talk to Fitz later about crafting a more realistic model so Elena would feel less self-conscious.

These were just the prototype though, and his Elena looked just as sexy in these as she’d ever had. He just needed to show her. 

Not taking his hand from her clit Mack guided her right arm to his member.

She was shocked to find it completely erect and looked down then back up at his face for confirmation.

He tucked up her chin and said firmly, “I want you, Elena Rodriguez. I love you. I’m sorry I made you doubt even for a second that I didn’t.”

He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before sliding a thick finger inside of her wetness and pumping her with growing speed.

She tried to pry her panties off to make it easier for him but overestimated the strength of her arms and ripped them clean off instead. 

Before more feelings of self-loathing could wash over her Mack was slipping in another finger, leaving her crying out and gasping his name.

“I see what you are trying to do, Turtleman”, she choked, her usual gravelly voice even more hoarse with want. 

“You have the sexiest voice, sweetheart”, Mack responded. “It’s one of the things I’ve always loved about you.”

Elena chuckled as she settled down further onto the bed, holding back a moan drove in and out of her with three fingers now. He unhooked her bra and felt around her breasts for a bit before she gestured for him to take his shirt off. 

He obliged her quickly, tossing both of their tops to the side and slowing the pace of his fingers.

“You are brownnosing me,” Elena gasped, “but I don’t care. Keep going Mack.”

He understood her meaning.

Slowly withdrawing his hand from her dripping folds Mack guided Elena’s arms carefully down his waist, until he was naked before her. He was giving her the power. She accepted it gladly.

As gently as she could she squeezed Mack’s ass and lowered him to her entrance. She locked eyes with him and he smiled.

“Keep going Elena.”

He nibbled her ear before whispering: “Confío en ti. I trust you, mi amor.”

Elena sighed before taking him inside, pushing all of him in at once. He still allows her the control and she shifts so they’re on their sides, facing each other.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Dejame cuidarte esta vez por favor nena.” - Let me take care of you this time baby.
> 
> “Me cuidas todos los días cariño" - You take care of me everyday honey.
> 
> “Confío en ti. I trust you, mi amor.” - I trust you. I trust you, My Love.


End file.
